1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Lithium rechargeable batteries typically use (utilize) an organic electrolyte solution and thus, have two times or more higher discharge voltage than that of a battery in the related art using an alkali aqueous solution. Accordingly, lithium rechargeable batteries using an organic electrolyte solution have high energy density.
As a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a lithium-transition metal oxide having a structure capable of intercalating lithium ions (such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<×<1), and/or the like) may be utilized.
As a negative active material, various carbon-based materials (such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and/or hard carbon), which intercalate and deintercalate lithium, and oxides (such as tin oxide, lithium vanadium-based oxide, and/or the like) have been used.